User talk:LetsPlayNintendoITA
Welcome! Glinkalexwho, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages And, if you want to receive announcements from Wikitroid administrators by email (for example, site news, new features, and contests), subscribe to the Wikitroid-Announcements mailing list here (or click here for more info). We won't spam you, and you won't get many emails - just the important stuff! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — Hellkaiserryo12 (talk) 16:27, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Your images have been tagged for speedy deletion because we already have that image here. Please try to check if we have images before you upload them to prevent clutter. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:43, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Trolling Whatever issue you have with Buckimon on Family Guy Wiki, please keep it over there. This is not the place for it and we are not interested in any drama that may result. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:19, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok i'll keep it somehow private (dunno how since he permabanned me from that hole.) but what do you mean trolling? i deleted it anyway after seeing it only showed up here and wasn't a public thing just for him. won't post anything here anymore about that. sorry roy LetsPlayNintendoITA 04:21, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Alright, this has piqued my curiosity... why did he permaban you? I said trolling because I wasn't sure what your intentions with the message to him were. I can tell you though that if you want to get unbanned there, the way you worded your message isn't the way to do it. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:26, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::I don't give a flippin bird about that hellhole. In the last episode of Family Guy this happened and i posted in References about it being a reference to animatronics of Five Nights at Freddy's (you can clearly see Foxy-like on the right and Stewie comments on it too). What he did by being a butthurt over FNAF, he removed it and accused me of being a fanboy (Lol i'm LetsPlayNintendoITA and I'm a fanboy of FNAF? everybody and their mother know what FNAF is and a bit of it). He banned me solely on that accusation "Goodbye shithead" after that thing he posted here in case he deletes it. Like I care about his solo-directed wikia, yes he's the ONLY admin there that has done something since 4 years ago ahah. What a butthurt LetsPlayNintendoITA 04:34, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::To be clear, Wikitroid has a policy against personal attacks. Regardless of what's happening on other wikis, if you bring it here again, there will likely be a temporary ban. BearborgADMIN (talk) 11:34, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::::that's the main reason i deleted it afterwards to avoid more controversy here. LetsPlayNintendoITA 11:58, September 26, 2016 (UTC)